Tea Time Love Affair
by Kiyamasho
Summary: Mei Lin fled to Ba Sing Se, hoping to rebuild her life after a Fire Nation attack on her village. On a whim she opens up a tableware shop. Mei Lin is bitterly disappointed when it fails to attract customers...until one day an older gentleman enters...
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for picking my story to read! I hope you enjoy it, and that you will leave a review once you finish reading the chapter :D Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Iroh, Fire Nation General turned exile was excited. In a few days time his tea shop, The Jasmine Dragon would be opening. A smile curved the older man's lips upwards as he and his nephew ambled down the crowded market street. Truly he was blessed. Owning his own tea shop was a dream come true. He could see it now, green and gold tapestries...elegant cups and with steaming pots of tea nearby...Customers milling around anxious to sample the latest blend...A beau-

"Uncle stop smiling like an idiot, people are staring!" the sharp tone cut through Iroh's day dream.

Sighing inwardly, Iroh turned and smiled at his nephew. Prince Zuko glared back, cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "Nephew, perhaps if you also smiled it would draw some attention away from me. I am sure the young ladies would enjoy it." Iroh finished his statement by glancing at a group of tittering teenage girls who were eyeing Zuko with interest. As Zuko's flush deepened, Iroh couldn't help but swell with pride. Indeed his nephew was very...Iroh felt his breath catch, his last thought slipping from his mind as he found himself staring at the most exquisite pottery he had ever seen.

In front of a tiny shop was a table featuring several tea sets. At first glance they appeared to be glass but as Iroh came closer he realized they were in fact rock. Picking up a tea cup reverently he studied the design. It had been hand painted with a white and gold floral design. It was perfect, exactly what the shop needed! Turning towards Zuko with shining eyes Iroh said happily, "Nephew! This is exactly what we have been searching for!"

Zuko's face twisted into another scowl as he looked at the cup and he replied flatly, "I thought we were searching for new flowers? You said it was of utmost importance remember? "

Iroh set the cup down carefully and stroked his beard. "Indeed nephew you are correct. You must continue with out me." He turned away and walked into the shop leaving an annoyed Zuko on his own.

* * *

Mei Lin's eyes were closed as she sat behind the counter inside her small pottery shop. It had been a mistake to open this shop. It had been 3 weeks and less than a handful of customers had graced her shop doorway. Her vases, plates, cups, tea sets were all hand made by her; each one uniquely beautiful. Each one unappreciated by the bustling crowd outside the door. Sadness filled Mei. Ba Sing Se was nothing more than a disappointment. She had come here seeking refuge after her village had been destroyed by the fire nation...after her only son had been forced into the Fire Nation's Militia..Mei brushed aside a tear and opened her eyes, there was no use dwelling on the past. She had to concentrate on the now...and now no one was interested in her pottery.

Her spirits sank lower. Standing, Mei slipped out from behind the counter. She would close up early and head to the local tea shop. Perhaps a hot cup of tea would lift her spirits. She grabbed the broom and began to briskly sweep the shop floor, careful to not hit any of the tables. As Mei swept dust out from under the table near the shop entrance the door opened and hit her from behind. Surprised she dropped the broom with a small cry and it hit the floor with a clatter.

"Oh pardon me! I did not mean to harm you...here allow me."

Mei turned and watched stunned as the gentleman who had entered and hit her with the door bent over to retrieve her fallen broom. As he straightened and handed it back to her, Mei could only gape at him. He was dressed simply but well, his grey hair braided neatly in the back. His long beard, in a fashionable cut, flowed over his chest and she couldn't help noticing he had a large girth. His amber eyes crinkled in concern when she stayed silent. After a moment Mei flushed in embarrassment and bowed slightly.

"No, please forgive me...welcome to my shop, I hope you will find what you are searching for." She straightened, excitement beginning to rise in her.

The gentleman's eyes crinkled in amusement and he nodded before walking to the first display and studying the plates displayed upon it. Mei wanted nothing more than to go over and encourage him to buy something but she forced herself to go back behind the counter and wait patiently. Attempting not to be obvious she watched the man as he browsed. He would carefully pick something up and stare at it for several moments before carefully setting it down and going to the next item.

Mei felt herself swell with pride. It was obvious from the look on the gentleman's face he was enthralled with what he was looking at. This...this is what it meant to be a shop owner! She was so caught up in her prideful thoughts that it took her a few moments to realize the man was trying to get her attention. He was standing in front of her and had placed a tea set on the counter. Mei flushed in embarrassment and cleared her throat. "Forgive me...I drifted off."

The gentleman laughed. "Forgive me for interrupting." He pointed to the items on the counter. "I wish to purchase these."

Mei nodded and began to carefully wrap up the tea set. Absently she noted he was purchasing one of her favorites. Perhaps she would make another set for herself. Mei handed him the wrapped items and he paid her. "Thank you for purchasing from my shop." She bowed slightly to him and he smiled at her before leaving.

Now...Now things were looking up.

* * *

"Uncle! You wasted your money on ANOTHER tea set?" Zuko stared in outrage at his uncle who was seated calmly in the center of the room sipping tea from his new tea cup.

Iroh sighed. "Nephew!" He paused to take another sip of his tea. "...one can never have too many tea sets! See, this one matches my new robe!" He chuckled softly as his nephew left the room in a huff. Iroh hoped that living here would sooth his nephew's bruised heart. A sudden image of the shop keeper from earlier flitted into his mind. Thinking about it now, she was a handsome older woman. Her beauty however had been marred by what seemed to be a heavy sadness. Iroh stroked his beard. What she needed was a nice cup of calming jasmine tea. Perhaps he would invite her to the shop once it was open.

* * *

A few days later found the exiled general outside of the shop. The opening of his shop was the next day and Iroh had decided to extend an invitation to the shop keeper of the beautiful tea sets. As he stepped into the shop he was surprised by the tension he felt in the air. The shop keeper was standing behind the counter and she was glaring defiantly at a well dressed man.

"...Enough of your excuses Mei Lin, either you have the rent or you don't! Where's the money?"

Mei Lin took a deep breath, not noticing the customer from a few days before. "I...I don't have it right now...but I swear Yi Min I will have it within the next day!"

Yi Min scowled at her. "Where have I heard that before? This shop of yours is a failure; a stupid dream of a foolish old woman. Your place is in th-!"

"Say one more word and I will teach you to respect your elders!" The voice was sharp and it lashed out at the younger man.

Mei Lin blinked in surprise as the customer from a few days ago stepped forward. Then her cheeks flooded with color. How humiliating for him to see her in such a situation! Yi Min growled under his breath. "You have until tomorrow night to get together this months rent, and the back rent! If not pack your things and leave!" He stormed out of the shop angrily.

For a moment it was silent. Mei Lin forced herself to look at the gentleman and she said stiffly, "You didn't have to step in."

He smiled slightly. "It was an honor to defend a beautiful woman such as yourself."

Mei Lin raised an eyebrow and laughed mirthlessly. "Please; don't flatter me. It has been many years since I could have been considered beautiful." She glanced around the shop and felt a deep sadness spread throughout her. Yi Min was her landlord and he had been generous to rent her both the shop space and a small apartment. She couldn't blame him for being angry. She would close the shop and move back down to the lower ring...It was an undesirable area but what choice did she have?

Touching a hand to her now aching head Mei Lin said bleakly to the man, "Sir, it appears that the shop will be closing, everything is now half priced."

Iroh felt his heart leap with excitement. Such a bargain! "Half priced! that's won...I mean..." he paused and cleared his throat, slightly embarrassed. "I am terribly sorry to hear that. I came today not to buy but to invite you to the opening of my tea shop, The Jasmine Dragon. Ah...It seems I have forgotten my manors. I am Mushi."

Mushi? Poor man to have grown up with such a name...it was a wonder he turned out so kind. Mei Lin bowed in return. "And I am Mei Lin."

As if forgetting her earlier comment Iroh smiled graciously and replied, "Mei Lin, a fitting name for a jewel such as yourself." He brightened slightly. "Why don't I treat you to a cup of tea? It will relax your nerves and perhaps open your mind to a solution for your current problem."

Mei Lin stayed silent. Mushi's offer was kind and there was no reason for her to continue with the farce of being a shop keeper. A slight sigh slipped through her lips and she forced herself to smile. "I would be honored to join you for some tea."

_**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :) I got the idea for this fic several weeks ago when I started to rewatch this wonderful series. The fic, will be a short one but I hope you all will enjoy it. Please leave a review :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews on the first Chapter! It took awhile to decide where to end this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**

Zuko walked into the apartment he and his uncle lived in and nearly fainted. Seated in the center of the room was his uncle and a woman. A woman. In horror he watched as the woman sipped from her tea cup and laughed at something his Uncle said. Zuko rubbed a hand across his eyes. Was it him or were they being surrounded by an aura of pink happiness?

* * *

Mei Lin drank the tea and was happy that she had agreed to Mushi's impromptu invitation. She had nearly turned around when she realized he was leading her to a private residence and not a tea shop like she had thought. But there was something calming about Mushi and Mei had decided to follow him. Now, an hour later, she sat in front of him drinking jasmine tea he had prepared himself. Without a doubt this was the best tea she had ever had the honor of drinking. Setting the cup down she smiled at Mushi. "Thank you for bringing me here Mushi, the tea is wonderful."

Mushi smiled graciously at her and poured more tea for her. "You flatter me. It is an honor for me to have such a beautiful woman in my home."

Mei laughed and drank some more tea, her cheeks flooding with color. She had quickly discovered that Mushi was an avid complimenter. It was strange to be called beautiful. She was 56, many years past her prime. Once, long ago, Mei had thick black hair and smooth skin, tanned from the sun and her body had been toned from working on her family's farm. Now...Her hair was streaked with grey and her face was lined with age. Mei was pulled from her thoughts by Mushi's voice.

"Ah, Lee! Welcome home. Come here and great our guest!"

* * *

Iroh smiled innocently at his nephew and motioned for him to take a seat beside him and Mei. Zuko moved stiffly over to them and bowed slightly to Mei. Iroh was pleased when she smiled gently at his nephew and didn't gawk at his scar or stare at him in pity. Pouring Zuko a cup of tea Iroh said, "Lee this is Mei Lin, she is the owner of the that wonderful tableware shop."

Zuko nodded stiffly to Mei. When she closed her eyes to savor her tea the young man turned and glared daggers at his Uncle. Iroh raised an eyebrow in return and was about to say one of his many proverbs when Mei cleared her throat. Both men looked at her. She was staring at them with guarded curiosity. With a tiny smile she said softly, "I thank you for your hospitality, but I must be going now. I have many things to do before tomorrow." She stood and headed towards the door.

Iroh stood also. "Lee, please clean this up. I shall walk our guest home."

Zuko clenched his fist and replied tightly, "Yes Uncle..."

"Mushi...you don't have to do this. My home is very close."

"Nonsense!" Iroh paused to smile at Mei. "It is after dark and it is better to be safe than sorry."

He moved in front of her and opened the door. As they slipped out of the house Iroh turned to glance back at his irate nephew and winked.

* * *

He winked. He had the audacity to wink! Zuko fought to control his anger as he began to put the tea set away. How could his Uncle jeopardize everything they'd worked for like this? At that moment an image of Jin came to Zuko's mind. Everything about her had drawn him in. He flushed remembering their kiss. It had been brief, but no so brief that Zuko hadn't been able to taste how s...No! What was he thinking? Zuko scowled and willed Jin's face from his thoughts; it was too dangerous to get close to women. There was something about them that dulled the senses and when you realized the truth it was too late to do anything about it. No...He could not allow his Uncle to embark on such a path and put them both in danger.

Zuko finished putting everything away and seated himself in the center of the room. He breathed in deeply and slowly exhaled. Hopefully his Uncle would be back soon and they would have a serious discussion.

* * *

It took Mei only 2 hours to pack up the contents of her house and the shop. Tomorrow she would venture down into the lower ring and look around for a suitable living place. Before she left she would go visit Mushi's new tea shop The Jasmine Dragon. Mei blushed. It was improper for her to be accepting invitations from men she barely knew but somehow Mushi had made her feel as though they had been friends for more than just a few hours. Mei's thoughts drifted towards Mushi's nephew, Lee. She could tell he hadn't been very happy about her being there in his home. And his scar...Such a terrible scar for someone so young. Mei sighed. The Firenation showed mercy to no one. After a moment she shook her head and stood. Walking over to where she had her night things Mei began to remove her tunic. She would go to sleep early; tomorrow would be a long day.

* * *

Iroh hummed a tune to himself as he walked back from Mei Lin's home. She was a delightful and talented woman. Such shame that she was going to be moving tomorrow. Iroh rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Perhaps she could work for him in the tea shop. After all, he and Zuko couldn't do everything alone. He reached the apartment and slipped inside quietly. The lights were out which meant Zuko was already asleep. Iroh removed his shoes and smiled sadly. Prince Zuko worked hard, he deserved to rest. And now with the shop opening they would be able to afford to live more comfortably. It would not be a Firenation palace with servants but neither would his precious nephew want for anything.

Slowly the old man crept towards the bedroom. He would change and join his nephew in sleep. Tomorrow would be a lo-

"Going to sleep so soon Uncle?"

Iroh jumped at the sound of his nephew's voice. Turning the older man realized his nephew was seated in the center of the room.

"Zuko! Why are you sitting there in the darkness?" Iroh walked over to his nephew and sat beside him.

Zuko reached over and lighted one of the lamps. "I didn't want to waste the gas. Uncle...we need to talk."

Iroh smiled. "Shall I put on some tea?"

For a few minutes Zuko merely stared at him in silence. Finally the young man said flatly, "No Uncle, this will only take a few minutes."

"Very well, what is it you wish to speak about nephew?" Iroh settled back and hoped that this wouldn't take too long. He was ready to sleep.

Zuko folded his arms across his chest and replied sternly, "Uncle, I don't think you're being very wise about this...this...girl you've been seeing."

"Girl...? What gi...Zuko! Mei is...Mei Lin is nothing more than a neighbor."

"Neighbor! I haven't seen you inviting that annoying old man who lives on the other side of us for tea!"

"Zuko, you do not know what you are saying. Sometimes the unnoti-!"

"I DON'T want to hear another one of your proverbs Uncle!" Zuko lowered his voice before continuing, "This isn't right Uncle. We have to be careful, we may be pretending everything is alright but it's not! You're still a Firenation General and...and I'm still a Firenation Prince! We have bounties on our heads! She could find out and turn us in!"

Iroh crossed his arms. "Not every female is like Azula, Prince Zuko."

Beginning to feel desperate Zuko leapt to his feet and glared down at his Uncle. "Enough Uncle! I FORBID you to see this woman again! It's much too dangerous!"

Iroh didn't reply. Zuko took a deep breath and said with forced calmness. "Now I think its time we head for bed...It'll be a long day tomorrow." He waited for his Uncle to say something and when he remained silent the young man stomped off to the bedroom.

For a few moments Iroh could only sit in a shocked silence. His beloved nephew had just forbidden him to see a woman. Never in a million years had Iroh thought such a thing possible. A small chuckle escaped and soon he was laughing boisterously. At least now he knew his nephew had an imagination. Iroh stood and headed to the bedroom. He needed his rest for the next day.

* * *

The next morning Mei Lin went down to speak to Yi Min. Once she had his permission to leave her things in the house for a few hours Mei set out in the direction of The Jasmine Dragon. Mushi had told her they would be open early and a cup of tea would help fortify her what lay ahead. The shop was easy to find. It was located on the west end of the street and Mei was surprised at how magnificent it looked.

People walked in and out, some of them stopping to chat by the fountain out front. Feeling hesitant Mei slowly walked up the steps and past the fountain. She stopped at the entrance and peeked in. She immediately spotted Lee; he was nearby serving tea to a couple. A few other waiters were spread out, taking and serving orders. The tables were all decorated with simple center pieces and clothes of silk hung down the wall.

"Mei! You managed to come!"

At the sound of Mushi's voice, Mei was pulled from her observations and she smiled as he walked over to her. He was dressed in green robes and his body seemed to vibrate with excitement.

Mei bowed slightly to him. "Good morning Mushi. I thought it would be a good idea to come in the morning." She paused to glance around admiringly. "Everything looks wonderful!"

Mushi smiled proudly. "Thank you Mei, you are too kind. Come! You will sit at the best table in here."

Mei followed him and chuckled. "You already have a best table?" Mushi led her to a table near one of the windows and once she was seated he replied, "The moment you sat down it became the best. I'll return in a moment!" He walked off towards the back of the tea shop and Mei could feel her face heat up. That shameless old man! He should know better than flatter people so freely. She shook her head and reached out to touch the flower in the center piece as she waited for him to return.

* * *

Zuko watched the exchange from where he stood and shook his head. His Uncle was a fool for ignoring his warnings. With a sigh he turned around and began to clear a nearby table. He was just finishing when he felt someone tap his back. A few months ago Zuko would have whirled around and slammed a flaming fist into the face of whoever had touched him. Now he took a deep calming breath and turned. "Can I hel..." His voice faded into silence and he nearly dropped the tray in surprise.

"...Jin..?"

**Le gasp! What's Jin doing there? Feel free to review and leave a guess!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! I didn't forget about this story! Quite the opposite in fact. I started writing this chapter the same day I finished the last chapter and I've been slowly but surely working on it. I'd like to thank you guys for your great reviews! It really brightens my day when I get them! Now...onto the story!**

**

* * *

**

Jin's face lit up with a smile and she threw her arms around Zuko and squeezed him. "Lee! I knew it was you!"

"Uh...yeah I guess it is me..." Carefully Zuko set the tray down and pried her arms from around him. "What are you doing here Jin?"

She took a step back, the smile never leaving her face. "I was running an errand for the shop I work at. I stopped here to drink some tea before heading back." A sudden frown spread across Jin's face and before Zuko could react she punched him in the arm.

Zuko gaped at her and rubbed his arm. "What the heck was that for?"

Jin crossed her arms and sniffed. "That was for ditching me on our date!"

"I didn't ditch you!"

Jin raised her arm to punch him again and Zuko groaned and said hastily, "Ok ok! Maybe...maybe I did ditch you...I'm sorry." He picked up the tray. "It was nice seeing you. Bye." Zuko turned and walked forward two steps before Jin grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"If you think that saying sorry is going to make up for hurting my feelings..." Jin paused to move in front of Zuko and placed her hands on her hips. "Then you're wrong."

* * *

Mei Lin watched as Lee blushed and stammered his way through a conversation with a pretty girl and smiled. Watching the two of them brought back memories of when her late husband Ling had begun to court her. A soft smile touched Mei's face. He had been very handsome and hardworking. She had been very proud to be his wife. The smile faded slightly. They had only had a few short years together before the Firenation came. Mei's hand, which had been resting on her lap, fisted tightly. Even now, many years later, the pain hit her hard.

"If you are making that face because I took too long in returning, I promise I will never do it again!" Mushi's bright voice broke through Mei's melancholy thoughts and she blinked.

Mushi was standing now next to her, a slightly puzzled expression on his face. In his hand was a green and gold menu.

Mei smiled slightly. "Forgive me...I became lost in thought after watching your nephew with that young girl." She nodded in Lee's direction and noticed with interest that Mushi seemed surprised to see the two young teens together. The thought of Mushi not knowing something such as this caused the smile to turn into a grin. "I'm surprised Mushi." Mei paused before continuing teasingly, "I would have thought that you had their engagement party planned already."

"Engagement party? I have already begun planning the wedding." He handed her the menu before settling down in the chair beside her. "Please, choose anything you'd like."

Opening the menu Mei scanned the list of teas and pastries. After a moment she said softly, "I believe I will try the white symphony tea along with an egg custard tart." It would be slightly expensive but seeing as how this was a sort of last hurrah Mei was willing to spend the extra coins. Mushi's face brightened and he took the menu from her.

"White symphony! An excellent choice." Mushi turned and handed the menu to a passing waiter and instructed them to bring out two egg custard tarts, a glass of white symphony and another of ginseng. Turning back to Mei he folded his hands over his generous midsection and continued serenely, "Ginseng tea is a tea to soothe the heart and the mind."

Mei's leaned forward slightly and smiled. "I will try to remember that the next time my heart and mind need soothing." To herself she thought _Perhaps I should have ordered it now. _Her face fell slightly at the thought.

The smile that had been on Mushi's face faded slightly. He leaned forward and placed a hand over hers on the table. He gave it a light squeeze before replying softly, "I pray that that day will be long in coming."

* * *

Jin sipped at her tea and sighed happily as she watched Lee serve tea to some nearby customers. After her dramatic statement Jin had giggled and told Lee she would speak with him some more later. Pushing the near empty cup away she smiled. She hardly ever came up to this ring of the city. How lucky she was that she had decided to duck into this tea shop before heading back to her job!

After that "date" a few months ago, Jin had been too embarrassed to try and find Lee. It was obvious that he hadn't wanted to go out but after he had begun to relax Jin had hoped the older boy would see in her what she saw in him. Her cheeks flushed as she remembered Lee kissing her. That had been unexpected—but wonderful- surprise. And then he had run away. Leaning forward to rest her chin on her hand, Jin continued to watch Lee move about. She had finally gathered the courage to return to the old tea shop a few weeks ago. Bitter disappointment had filled her when the owner had told her that Lee and his Uncle Mushi had moved on.

Speaking of Mushi...Lee turned her head and focused her attention on Lee's portly Uncle. He was seated near the back of the shop with an older woman. Mushi was waving his arms animatedly while the woman tried to drink her tea. She was unsuccessful, seeing as how she set the cup down and began to laugh. Jin smiled. Mushi was such a kind man, it was thanks to him after all that Lee had agreed to go with her that day.

Jin's view was suddenly blocked by Lee's body. The young girl looked up and couldn't help but smile at the uncomfortable look on his face. He flushed slightly and asked stiffly, "Are you done?"

"Actually, I am." Jin pushed her chair back and stood, "The tea was wonderful." Placing some coins on the table she asked hopefully, "Walk me to the door?" Lee nodded and setting the tray he was holding down, walked with her the few steps to the entrance of the shop.

After a few awkward moments of silence Lee said, in his usual stiff tone. "Thanks for visiting...I guess I'll see you around." Jin grinned then. "Of course. I'll be back soon so you can tell me how you're going to make up ditching me on our date. See you later Lee." Following an impulse Jin pushed herself up on her toes and kissed his cheek, just below the scar. She smiled at his shocked expression before hurrying out the shop and disappearing into the throng of people.

* * *

_I should have ordered two of them _was all Mei could think as she finished up her egg custard tart. She was alone now, having insisted that Mushi go and check on his other customers. Savoring the last bits of her custard and tea, the older woman forced herself to push the now empty plate away. It was time to continue with her search for a new home, a new job...Mei's good mood dimmed slightly. She bekoned over a waitor and pulling several coins from a pouch around her waist Mei handed them to him. He bowed in thanks and turned to get his cleaning supplies. The older woman stood and easily moved past him towards the entrance where she had last seen Mushi. It was time to say goodbye.

Mushi stood at the entrance waving jovially to some costumers who were just leaving. When he finally noticed Mei walking towards him, Mushi's entire expression shifted from happiness to dismay. With a sad voice the slightly older man said, as soon as she was close enough, "You're leaving so soon? Surely you can stay a bit longer!"

Mei smiled sadly. "I'm sorry Mushi, I've already stayed far longer than I planned to." She paused to breath in deeply. "I still need to search for new accomodations and a new way to support myself." Her lips stretched into a forced smile as she continued, "If not I'll be forced to underneath one of the transportation bridges."

His golden eyes heavy with sadness, Mushi took Mei's hands in his own and gave them a squeeze. "It has truely been an honor getting to know a fine woman such as you. Once you are settled, you must come back for a visit." His kind words brought tears to Mei's eyes. Blinking them back she smiled for real. She squeezed his hands back and replied, almost shyly, "I promise I'll come back for a visit. You've been a good friend to me in the short time we've known each other." She slid her hands from his, bowed slightly and left the shop.

* * *

Iroh was worried. A sigh pushed its self out of him and the older man struggled not to frown as he helped his nephew clear off the last of the tables. They had closed the shop soon after dark and it had been a successfull day. He should be beaming with happiness. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get his mind off of Mei. Had she found suitable accomedations? A new job? Had others treated her with the respect she deserved? Iroh's face twisted into a scowl. If someone had done something to her...his had tightend on the tray he was carying to the kitchen.

"Uncle? Are you alright?" Zuko's voice pulled Iroh back from his thoughts.

Setting the tray down on a counter, Iroh forced himself to smile pleasently. Once he was sure that his scowl wouldn't return he turned and faced his nephew. "Of course Zuko, why would I not be? Today was more of a success than I hoped!"

Zuko gave Iroh a look that clearly said he didn't believe a word the older man had just said. Inhis thr silence they completed the rest of the tasks. When they were finally on their way back to their apartment Iroh cleared his throat and said innocently, "I noticed today that your friend stopped by."

The younger man's face tightened into a scowl similar to the one his uncle had been sporting earlier. " She is NOT my friend!" His scowl darkened. "She's trying to make me repay her for last time!"

By this time they had reached the apartment. They entered and once the door was closed Iroh placed his hand on Zuko's shoulder and squeezed it. "Only a fool would push away the opportunity to better someone's day. Don't you think it would be nice to have a...friend your age?"

Zuko removed his shoes and grumbled, "I don't need any friends." He paused and looked at his Uncle, the expression on his face serious. "And neither do you Uncle. We're wanted Fire Nation criminals. We can't afford to let our guard down!"

"Zuko!" Iroh sighed heavily. "It is true that we are wanted Fire Nation criminals but we are in Ba Sing Se now, We are safe here. You cannot live the rest of your life afraid!"

Zuko scoffed at this. Afraid? "I am not afraid Uncle, but I'm not stupid either. Living here means we have to be careful. Something you seem to have forgotten." When his Uncle didn't reply Zuko continued stiffly, "I'll see you in the morning." He turned and left to his room.

For some time Iroh stood there , the weight of his 64 years pressing down on him. Another sigh slipped from the older man as he finally walked to his bedroom.

**dun dun dun! Aww Zuko why can't you just be happy? And let Iroh be happy? Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review and let me know what you thought :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Huzzuh, an Update! Leave a review!**

**

* * *

**

Zuko's head was going to explode. The young man was seated in the center of the living room of the small apartment he and his uncle shared. His scowl was firmly in place and it seemed to deepen with each passing minute. Today was the first day off he had since the opening of the tea shop. His first day off and it was about to go to waste on a foolish date. Zuko rubbed his forehead, frustration welling up inside of him. When Jin had first appeared to him in the tea shop a week earlier and declared it was his duty to make it up to her Zuko hadn't taken her seriously. Then she had reappeared the day before asking if he decided on anything. Before Zuko could politely reject her and resume his duties his blasted Uncle had appeared and casually mentioned that the younger man had the next day off.

"Damn old man butting into my business..." Zuko's grumbled words didn't make him feel better. He had panicked yesterday and told Jin he would take her out today. Groaning, the young man resisted the urge burn the nearby table. Instead he slammed his fist against the floor. He had less than hour to come up with decent plan. Before he could could continue with his griping a knock sounded on the front door. Amazingly, Zuko's already deep set scowl deepened as he pushed himself off the floor and stormed to the door. He yanked it open and turned his scowl on whoever was on the other side.

It was Mei Lin, the older woman his uncle seemed to be infatuated with. Zuko felt slightly guilty as her eyes widened with surprise, not having expected to be greeted such animosity. The scowl went down a notch and trying to keep his voice from sounding like a platypus bear growl Zuko asked stifflly, "Can I help you with something?"

The older woman smiled weakly up at him. "I didn't mean to disturb you Lee...I was just hoping to visit with your Uncle if he's available."

Zuko sighed. "Sorry, he went out earlier. I'd invite you to wait inside but I'll be leaving soon myself." His scowl returned full force.

Mei Lin tilted her head slightly and asked curiously, "Forgive an old woman for prying but are you alright Lee?" Her eyes filled with concern as she continued, "Is someone bothering you?"

_Only you _was what Zuko felt like saying. Instead he shook his head and said politely. "No, I'm fine."

Mei Lin nodded and smiled. "Very well. Please let your Uncle know that I stopped by alright?" To Zuko's surprise she reached out and took one of his hands and squeezed it. "If you ever need anything you can come..." She paused to smile weakly before continuing,"...come visit me. I'm living near the zoo." Mei Lin dropped his hand and left.

* * *

Jin smoothed the front of her tunic down as she hurried to the street corner where she was supposed to meet Lee. It was slightly faded but it was clean, that was the important thing right? Jin felt nervous as she drew closer to the meeting spot. It was obvious that Lee was less than thrilled about this second date. If he still felt the same after this date...She squeezed her eyes shut not wanting to the think about that possibility. Hopefully he'd feel the same as her.

"Jin!"

Jin's eyes popped open at the sound of Lee's voice...from behind her. She stopped walking and realized that while lost in her thoughts she had walked straight past Lee. Her cheeks flooded with colour. "Lee! I'm sorry, I was caught up in my thoughts..."

To her surprise and pleasure Lee smiled slightly. "So I noticed."

Jin blushed again, this time from how handsome Lee looked with a smile on his face. Acting on impulse she took his hand in hers and smiled up at him. "What do you have planned for us today?"

To her delight the smile on his face didn't disappear. Instead it widened a notch.

"How do you feel about the zoo?"

* * *

Iroh sighed deeply as he navigated the streets of the lower ring. A week had passed and after no contact from Mei Lin he had decided to go and search for her. What had seemed like a good idea at the time was now obviously futile. The lower ring was packed with people and merchants and finding Mei was like searching for a needle in a haystack. Slightly frustrated the older man moved into a narrow alley way to take a break.

Leaning against the wall Iroh wondered if he was being foolish. There was no reason for him to be looking for her, or even worrying about her. She was a mature woman, she could handle herself. An image of that young man from before yelling at Mei floated into Iroh's mind and he scowled deeply. If they had been in the Fire Kingdom he would have quickly put that young man in his place.

Shaking his head Iroh decided to head back to his home. Maybe later she would come by the shop. He slipped out of the ally way and began the walk home not realizing that the object of his thoughts had just passed by.

* * *

Mei Lin walked slowly through the lower ring, carefully moving through the throngs of people and merchants. Stepping out of the way of a cart Mei wondered why she was so disappointed in not being able to see Mushi. She could always try again in a few days. Besides, it wasn't as though they were close friends. She and Mushi had only talked at the most 3 times. Mei touched her forehead feeling a headache coming on. She scowled slightly and continued on her way home.

Who was she trying to fool? She may have only talked to him a handful of times but already the cheerful Mushi was making a place in her heart. Mei's face reddened slightly. Thinking of it like that made it seem as though she had feelings for the man. He was merely a friend, someone who she had been able to confide in. Her head throbbed harder and Mei sighed. She was too old to be thinking so deeply. So trapped was she in her thoughts that Mei Lin never noticed the familiar figure in the ally way as she trudged by it.

* * *

It was dark by the time Zuko and Jin's date wound to an end. They had spent the day at the zoo and afterwards had gone to small eating establishment. When they had finished eating, Zuko, feeling more relaxed than he had in weeks, had offered to walk Jin home and the girl had readily agreed. Now the two teens walked leisurely through the streets of Ba Sing Se.

As they neared her home Jin felt her stomach clench. The day had gone perfectly and she wasn't ready for it to end. "Lee..." She reached up and touched his arm. When he stopped walking and looked down at Jin continued softly, "Can we rest here a moment?"

Lee nodded. "Of course." He glanced around and tilted his head in the direction of a nearby bench. "We can sit over there." He smiled slightly at Jin and the two teens walked over to the bench and made themselves comfortable.

They sat in silence for several moments before Jin smiled and said, "I had a good time today Lee..."

"Ah, I'm glad you did. To be honest though," Lee paused to rub the back of his head. " I didn't come up w/ any plans until about an hour before I left go meet you. I'm, uh, not really good at this sort of thing." He looked down, his face heating up with embarrassment.

Jin bit her bottom lip to keep from bursting into laughter. Trying to keep her voice steady the young woman said solemnly, " Well it was a good idea for a last minute one."

Lee looked back up and turned to face her. Instantly he frowned. "You're laughing at me."

Jin's eyes widened and she slipped a hand over her mouth. "No I'm not! See? I'm completely serious."

He raised an eyebrow and asked suspiciously, "Then why are you covering your mouth?"

Body now trembling from repressed laughter Jin replied innocently, "Covering my mouth? I'm not doing that."

Lee suddenly reached forward and grabbed her wrist gently. "Really? Then I must be imagining this."

The moment Lee's skin brushed Jin's all the amusement fled from her body. The spot where his hand gripped her wrist was shooting tingles down her arm and it was all Jin could do to keep from melting into a puddle. She tried to speak but her tongue refused to work. "L-Lee we should..."

Jin's voice faded when Lee gently placed his free hand on her face and his thumb touched her bottom lip.

* * *

Zuko couldn't bring himself to stop even though he knew he should. Things could never work out between them. He was the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation and she was nothing but a lowly Earth Kingdom peasant. Even if he never returned to the Fire Nation the moment Jin found out his true identity it would all be over. The best thing to do would be to let her go. Even as he thought all this Zuko with slow, sensual movements, dragged his thumb across her soft bottom lip and leaned down towards her.

Jin's eyes widened when she realized his intent. He was going to kiss her! The moment their lips met it was as if a bomb had been dropped. Zuko had meant to kiss her lightly, just a peck but all sane thoughts slipped from his mind at the feel of Jin's soft mouth. Gripping her wrist tightly, he gave it a pull, causing her to fall forward onto him. His other arm slid around her waist and held her tightly against him. For a moment Jin was stunned. She had never expected Lee to respond to her in such a way. Not one to waste an opportunity she immediately wrapped her arm around his neck and kissed him back eagerly.

Again and again the two teens kissed, suddenly desperate, both wishing they could freeze in this moment of time.

* * *

Iroh was nodding off in front of the window when he was startled awake by the door opening. The older man jumped slightly and nearly spilled the tea he. With a frown he looked over to where his nephew stood sheepishly. Iroh lifted the cup to his mouth and drank the rest of his tea noting with some surprise the tea was nearly cold.

"I'm sorry Uncle, I didn't mean to disturb you."

With a groan Iroh pushed himself up and slowly walked was holding over to the tea kettle. "It is alright Nephew, would you like some tea? It is Ginseng."

Zuko shook his head. "No thank you, I'm going to go to sleep." The young man finished removing his foot wear and began making his way towards where he slept. Iroh, once his tea cup was full, sat beside the window again and slowly sipped. A smile spread across his face. This was how tea should be. Piping hot.

Zuko poked his head out from the room. "Uncle? I almost forgot, your friend...Mei Lin, she came by today. She wanted to see you."

Once again Iroh was startled and this time his tea, now perfectly hot, spilled.

* * *

**Poor Iroh! Spilling hot tea on yourself is NOT fun. **

**I'd like to take this moment to apologize for not updating sooner. I started writing the chapter a few months back but due to some unfortunate circumstances I was not in any mood to write anything romantic. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, PLEASE REVIEW! And let me know what you think! **


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been awhile since my last chapter hasn't it? I hope you all enjoy this one! Don't forget to leave a review!**

"Where are you going?"

Iroh was halfway out the front door when Zuko's voice stopped him. Smiling pleasantly the older man turned towards his nephew and replied, somewhat innocently, "I'm going out for a walk, it's a beautiful day outside."

Zuko, standing at the entrance to their bedroom, shook his head in disbelief. "You're not fooling anyone Uncle, you're going to see if you can find Mei Lin's house. Anyways," The young man motioned to the window, "It's dark and cloudy outside and it's starting to rain. It's not even close to being a beautiful day."

Iroh smiled serenely and shook his head slightly with amusement. "Oh Zuko, it is said, 'Sunshine is delicious, rain is refreshing, wind braces us up, snow is exhilarating; there is really no such thing as ba-!" The rest of what he was saying was drowned out in several loud claps of thunder.

"No one is worth getting killed in a thunder storm...if you wish to endanger yourself like this then so be it Uncle." Zuko shook his head in disappointment, turned and reentered the bedroom leaving his Uncle standing sheepishly by the front door.

* * *

Mei Lin looked up worriedly at the sky as the sound of thunder filled her ears. She tightened her grip on the handle of the broom she was using to clean the pathways of the Ba Sing Se Zoo. Originally it had been located inside a cramped section of the city. However according Kenji, the zoo keeper, the Avatar himself had come and using his abilities built this new zoo. Yeah right. As if the Avatar, the one who was going to save them, would take time from his important duties to build a zoo.

A small chuckle slipped from her mouth as Mei quickly finished sweeping. Whatever the origins of this place, with the amount of people who came to visit it was necessary to give each pathway a thorough sweeping everyday. Other duties included disposing of trash and going into the closures to remove objects thrown in by mischievous visitors. It was hard work and going into the Elephant Mandril enclosure terrified her but Mei Lin was thankful she had even found this job. As an added bonus she had found a small one room apartment which, for 3 copper pieces a day, was not bad.

"Mei Lin!"

Startled, Mei involuntarily dropped the broom and turned to see Kenji racing over to her. A few moments later he was beside her breathing heavily. "I didn't mean to startle you.". Kenji paused to take a few deep breathes. " Mei Lin, have you not seen the skies? What are you doing here? You should be at home!"

Mei smiled and bent over to pick up the broom. "I didn't notice the change in weather until a few moments ago...I suppose I could come early tomorrow before you open and complete anything that isn't done."

Feeling relieved Kenji smiled. "Good, it looks like it's gonna be a nasty one and I'd hate for you to get hurt. Ah, but before you go may I ask you a favor?"

"Of course! What can I do for you?" Mei placed the broom back where it went and stared curiously at her employer.

"Well you mentioned that you're an earth bender...can you make some over hangs in the Rabaroo and Elephant Mandril enclosures? The Rabaroo just had her litter and I'd hate to see them get wet...and you know how the Elephant Mandril gets."

Mei paled at the thought of entering the Elephant Mandril's enclosure but she nodded and smiled. "Of course. It shouldn't take more than a few moments."

Fat drops of rain began to fall and lightening split the sky as they made their way towards the where the Rabaroo was. The animal was chattering softly to the babies in its pouch who seemed to be scared. Mei Lin lifted her hands and slid her feet apart. Suddenly, a slab of rock come up beneath her and the older woman moved her hands causing the slab to slide down into the enclosure with her. The Rabaroo eyed her with alarm but Mei spoke softly to her as she deftly created an overhang of rock that was long and wide enough to keep the Rabaroo and her young dry.

Using the slab of rock to exit the enclosure Mei shivered slightly as the rain came down harder. She and Kenji quickly walked down to where the Elephant Mandril was. When they arrived the animal was moving around the enclosure in an agitated manor letting out low grunts. With a quick glance at her employer Mei took in a deep breath and slid down into the enclosure. Nervousness rose up with in her. The Elephant Mandril swiveled around to face her and growled; irritated by the rain and the fact that someone was inside his territory.

Speaking in low soothing tones Mei Lin spread her legs and punched her arms out. She raised them slightly and slowly dragged her fists back towards her body. Just above the Elephant Mandril a large slab of rock pushed out of the ground. Immediately the animal was covered and Mei Lin breathed a sigh of relief. She turned and pulled out another roc to raise her up. However, what she or Kenji weren't expecting was the roar of the Elephant Mandril. In surprise Mei Lin turned to see the animal racing towards her, his lips curled back in a snarl.

Mei Lin threw herself to the side and landed against the floor of the enclosure with a thud as the giant animal smashed into where she had been standing. Kenji let out a shout and the older woman forced herself back up to her feet and began running. Mei Lin may have been old but she wasn't about to let her old bones be the cause of her death! Racing around the enclosure Mei used her earth bending to create a narrow walkway that led up and out of the enclosure. The elephant mandril attempted to follow her but was too bulky and only succeeded in breaking the walkway and falling over.

"Mei Lin!" Kenji rushed forward and helped the woman scramble over the edge. Gasping for air Mei Lin waved an arm and got rid of the rest of the walkway. Allowing Kenji to pull her up to her feet Mei said, looking slightly dazed, "I think I'll go home now Kenji."

Kenji wrung his hands together and said, "Mei Lin, I'm terribly sorry! If I had known that he would attack you like that I would have never asked for you to go in there."

Mei Lin sighed wearily feeling the effects of her race away from the elephant mandril. She reached out and patted Kenji's arm. "Don't worry about it Kenji. I-I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

It took Mei Lin an extra ten minutes to get to her home. It was raining fiercely, limiting her vision and hearing. And after her earlier tumble Mei's left side was aching fiercely, causing her to limp . As she neared the area where her home was the old woman sped up, eager to be out of the rain and inside with a hot cup of tea. Granted it wouldn't be as good as Mushi's tea but at this moment anything would taste better than rainwater.

Caught up in her thoughts of tea Mei Lin didn't notice the large dark shadow detach its self from inside a door way and head in her direction. Mei reached her building and tried not to groan at the thought of the stairs she would have to climb to reach her apartment. _Just put one foot in front of the other..._

She was halfway through the doorway when a large hand clamped onto her arm. Mei Lin let out a surprised gasp and fell forward. Instantly the hand gripping her arm tightened and pulled her back with a soft jerk. Mei fell back against someone and with wide eyes turned slightly. Her mouth fell open.

"Mushi! What one earth are you doing here? You frightened the daylights out of me!"

Mushi gave her an embarrassed grin and released her. He said apologetically, "Forgive me Mei Lin, I tried calling your name but the rain must have muffled my voice." Mushi's normally cheerful face was now lined with concern and he glanced around the dimly lit interior of the apartment building and then at her.

"My nephew informed me that you came by a few days ago..." Mushi's voice trailed off his eyes seeming to drink in Mei Lin and her bedraggled appearance. Mei's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. She could only imagine how she looked after her interlude with the elephant mandril and her walk in the rain. It was a wonder that Mushi didn't go running in the other direction.

Rubbing her left arm Mei Lin replied softly, "I did. I was...sad to have missed you." Her cheeks turned pink and she paused, a soft smiling covering her face. "It's nice to see you again Mushi, would you like to come in for some tea?"

Mushi's face instantly spread in a big smile. "Tea sounds wonderful."

* * *

Five minutes later Mei Lin and Mushi stood in the entrance of her apartment. It was slightly cramped but Mei Lin was thankful to finally be in the house. With a sigh of relief she stepped inside and motioned to a small table with some pillows around it. "Please, have a seat. I will start the tea and then go dry off."

Mushi shook his head. "No, you must go and dry yourself at once. I am more than capable of getting the tea started."

Mei smiled gratefully and told him where to find everything. Going to a corner, where there was a trunk, Mei Lin removed fresh clothing and grabbed a towel. Because of the small size of the apartment rooms there was a public bathroom located on the bottom floor. Limping, Mei left the room. It took awhile to get down the stairs. Thankfully no one was in the washroom and once she stripped Mei hissed at the sight of her left side. A large purplish bruise stretched from her hip up to ribs, several smaller bruises covered her arm and leg. She shook her head and began to vigorously rub the towel over her. But despite the pain Mei felt lighthearted. She hadn't expected Mushi to find her but he had and now she would be able to spend an enjoyable evening with a friend.

* * *

In the 15 minutes that it took for Mei to return Iroh pulled together a small service of tea. He was devastated that a beautiful and caring lady such as Mei had to return to this place and live in squalor. He chuckled softly to himself. Perhaps squalor was a bit exaggerated. It certainly wasn't the Fire Nation Palace but Mei had done the best that she could with her limited space. Iroh silently set some tea cups he had found on the table absently. The place she lived in wasn't what was bothering him. Why had she come home in the rain and covered in dirt?

It had been a stroke of luck that he had found her. Iroh had been wandering around and had finally paused in a door way nearly convinced that Zuko was correct and that searching for Mei in such weather wasn't the best of his ideas. Then, just as he was admitting defeat Mei had appeared limping through the darkness. Iroh scowled down at the tea pot. He had almost forgotten she had been limping. He wondered what sort of work she had gotten that would cause such a thing and the scowl deepened. Lifting the now hot tea pot off of the small stove Iroh brought it over to the table. As soon as Mei returned he would ask her what had happened and tell her, no insist, that she give it up Perhaps he would be overstepping his boundaries but Iroh didn't care.

Futher speculation was put on hold when the door of the apartment was opened. Mei stepped through looking weary but her face immediately brightened when her eyes touched him. Iroh smiled at her suddenly feeling hot. She was dressed simply with a beige tunic and wide green pants. Her dark hair was still damp and settled over her shoulder in a braid. Simple or not she looked lovely. Iroh stood up, scowling inwardly at the fact that his heart rate had actually sped up. Even more so when Mei smiled back at him and limped over to the table. She said, almost shyly, "You didn't have to stand up Mushi."

Iroh waited until she was seated before he responded lightly, "Not stand when a beautiful woman walks into the room? You might as well as ask me not to drink tea." He paused to sit down and finished quickly, "Please don't ask me to."

* * *

Mei suppressed a laugh and reached for the tea pot wincing a little bit. "You have nothing to worry about Mushi, I would never ask you to do such a thing." She was pulling the pot over to her when Mushi placed a hand over hers. Mei looked at him in surprise and was bewildered to see the stern expression on his face.

"Mushi, what's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?" Mei released the tea pot but didn't move her hand out from under his.

Mushi sighed deeply before responding, the uncharacteristic frown still on his face. "You're hurt Mei. What happened? Did someone lay their hands upon you?" His hand tightened over hers and Mei Lin could feel her entire face heat up. She hadn't thought about explaining to Mushi why she was injured and since he didn't know she was working at the zoo it was only natural for him to assume something else. A warm, buttery feeling spread through out her body. Mushi's concern was touching.

Mei Lin tried not to wince as she reached out with her left hand and covered Mushi's. She gave it a reassuring squeeze before launching into a detailed explanation as to why she was hurt. If she was hoping for Mushi to be relieved she was sorely disappointed. If anything the frown on his face turned into a scowl and when Mei finished recounting to her tale Mushi's eyes snapped angrily as he said, "A job like that is no place for you! It is much too dangerous and perhaps next time you will not be so lucky! Mei Lin..." He paused to lean forward and said ernestly, "You cannot think to spend the rest of your days working there!"

The older woman looked down and held in an angry retort. Mushi was speaking harshly as if she had many other options and had chosen to live here and work at the zoo carelessly. But she also knew he said it out of genuine concern and for that reason alone Mei forced herself to respond softly, "Mushi, there is not much work for an old woman such as myself. I'm thankful to have found the work even if it is a bit...taxing."

Mushi scoffed at this last statement. "You are hardly an old woman. There is other work you can do that is more befitting a woman of your standing."

Genuine concern or not Mei Lin was beginning to feel annoyed. Pulling her hands away from his, Mei leaned back and said stiffly, "And I suppose you know where I can find this...suitable work?"

Mushi lifted his tea cup to his lips and said, "Of course I know." He took a sip of his tea and instantly spit it out. Mei had just been following his lead but stopped the cup short of her lips.

She lowered the tea cup and demanded, "What's wrong? Does it taste bad?"

With a look of sincere grief on his face Mushi said sadly, "The tea has gone cold. It is hardly the right temperature for enjoyment."

A smile twitched the corner of Mei Lin's mouth and she brought the tea back up to her mouth and took a sip. She said lightly, "I don't know, this doesn't seem very cold." It was still considerably warm and she was pleased to note that he had used the green tea. She took another sip enjoying the rich flavors and the look of horror on Mushi's face. Finally Mei set the cup down with chuckle and said, "Relax Mushi, tea does not have to be scalding in order to drink it."

"There are many things that lead to the enjoyment of tea besides the temperature of the water Mei Lin." Mushi's words were matter of fact and he reached forward and plucked the tea cup from Mei's hands. He spun the cup around gently saying, "Part of the joy of drinking tea comes from the beauty of the cup its self." The cup was on the table and Mei's hands were suddenly being clasped tightly in Mushi's. He continued earnestly, "You have a gift for creating beautiful things. It would be a mistake to let it all go to waste."

Mei looked down. "That's easier said than done Mushi, I've already tried to have a shop...It didn't work out."

A smile spread across Mushi's face and he began to speak in soft, convincing tones. Mei's mouth fell open as the older man outlined a plan to her. It sounded simple enough but...would it work? Any doubts Mei had fell away as she took in Mushi's sincere and eager expression.

Giving his hands a gently squeeze Mei said honestly, "You're a crazy old man Mushi but I think this plan of yours just might work." She pulled her hands from his and stood up. "Now, let's reheat this water so you can drink your tea."

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?"

Zuko's thoroughly outraged voice filled the room he and his uncle were in.

Calmly sipping his tea Iroh replied in an even tone, "I believe you heard me the first time Prince Zuko but since you asked so emphatically I shall repeat myself. I have invited Mei to sell her wares in the tea shop. Customers are constantly exclaiming over the tea sets in the shop and some have expressed their wish to own one for themselves. It would be beneficial for all of us."

"For all of us? I think the only one "benefiting" from this situation is you! You didn't even ask for my opinion!" A familiar scowl covered the young prince's face.

Looking crestfallen Iroh said sadly, "You wouldn't stop an old man from experiencing the joy of helping a friend would you?"

The scowl on Zuko's face deepened and he replied grudgingly, "Very well Uncle, do whatever you want but I'm warning you now I'm not going to be responsible for cleaning up after you when this blows up!" He stood up and headed towards his room with a grumble. "Good night!"

A serene smile settled itself on Iroh's face. He lifted his cup up to his mouth feeling pleased. Things were coming along very nicely here in Ba Sing Se.

**Woot! That's the end of chapter five! I was a participant in Nanowrimo this year-and a winner!- which is why it took awhile to get this chapter posted. I hope that it wasn't disappointing! Please leave a review and see you next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**That's right! It's an update and it hasn't been two months! Whoo hoo! Slightly shorter than the last chapter but I think we get more into the reason I started this fic and it makes me very excited. Please read and enjoy ;)**

* * *

"Lee," Jin spoke her boyfriend's name hesitantly and paused before saying in a rush, "Don't you think you're over reacting? Business has picked up since Mei Lin started selling in your Uncle's shop."

It was a beautiful day outside and the two teens were seated at one of the many fountains in the city. People milled around talking and laughing all intent and enjoying the day. Everyone but Zuko it seemed. Zuko forced a glare back and sighed before responding grudgingly, " I guess you're right about that."

A pleased smile crossed Jin's face and Zuko felt happy. Not that he'd ever admit it out loud but being with her made being exiled a lot easier. Jin's smile widened and she said, "Of course I'm right...I usually am." She reached over and placed her hand over Zuko's giving it a light squeeze.

Zuko turned his hand so that he was holding hers and sighed inwardly. He wanted to kiss her but they were in too public of a place. He settled instead for stroking the inside of her wrist lazily with his thumb and smiling back at her. Jin was right. The tea shop was prospering and it was in part due to the wealthy clients who came in to buy her pottery. Zuko was just worried about his Uncle. Iroh had always been levelheaded, the one you could turn to for advice and wisdom. Sometimes the wisdom was over powering but in the end it had always done Zuko well to heed the advice. But now...He sighed again. His Uncle was clearly infatuated with this woman and Zuko knew that nothing good would come of this.

Jin, who had begun chatting about something else realized that Zuko was no longer paying attention to her and frowned. She gave his hand a sharp tug and said, "Lee! Are you still thinking about your Uncle and Mei Lin?" Before he could respond Jin's mouth opened in a perfect 'o' and she continued, "Don't tell me you're...jealous."

"J-Jealous!" Zuko sputtered the word out and dropped Jin's hand in surprise. "Why on earth would I be jealous?"

The young girl forced back a smile and responded easily, "Well it's just been you and your Uncle for so long maybe you feel threatened by Mei Lin suddenly taking up so much of his time."

Face flushed Zuko shook his head in denial. "That's the silliest thing I ever heard Jin...No offense."

A serene smile, much like the one his uncle sported at times, crossed Jin's face. "No offense taken, after all I'm not the one jealous of a poor old woman." She leaned over and kissed Zuko's cheek before standing up. "I'll see you later Lee." Jin flounced off leaving behind a very disgruntled looking Zuko.

* * *

"Ah Mei Lin, there you are." Iroh smiled when Mei Lin looked up from the box she was rummaging in with a flustered expression on her face. She stood quickly and wiped her hands on the apron she was wearing, a shy smile crossing her face. Mei said sheepishly, "I had some new ideas for a design on some tea pots I'm planning to make and I was just looking through my paints to see if I had the right colours."

Iroh brightened. He loved tea pots and it would be interesting to see what Mei thought of next. "New teapots? You shall have to tell me more. I just wanted to let you know that I would be closing up the shop now." Iroh paused and continued hesitantly. "Perhaps you can join me on a walk once I've finished. We can pass through the market place if you are need of more paints."

Instantly Mei's face shone with pleasure, chasing away any doubts that Iroh had. "Oh Mushi that would be wonderful. It's such a beautiful day out! I'll meet you outside the entrance in a few minutes." She gave him one last smile before crouching back down beside the box humming softly. Iroh turned and left, a satisfied smile on his face. There had been no reason for him to be worried about asking Mei such a simple request. They were friends...and friends partook in simple activities like walks.

Even as those words flitted through his mind Iroh knew that they were lies. A proverb he had heard once followed close behind, _You can close your eyes to the things you do not want to see, but you cannot close your heart to the things you do not want to feel. _Simply put he was attracted to Mei Lin. She was a lovely woman and the more he spent time with her the more he knew it wasn't enough. Whenever she disappeared to go to her home it was as though the world became bleaker. Iroh shook his head ruefully. He was acting like he was a young boy instead of a man well into his golden years.

Setting aside his thoughts the older man quickly went about closing up the shop. Once finished he walked outside and breathed in the fresh air. Iroh smiled. Zuko had left early to spend time with Jin. It was good that his nephew no longer had any excuse to be cooped up inside. Iroh hoped that this relationship would help Zuko realize that there was more to life than finding the Avatar. Any further thoughts on the subject dimmed when Mei Lin appeared at his elbow.

She had discarded the apron and had a small bag hooked around one wrist. Iroh offered Mei his arm and when she took it the two began their stroll.

* * *

Jin sighed dreamily as she stood by the window in her room. She hadn't wanted to leave Lee earlier but she had to get home to do some chores. Now that she was done she was in her room thinking about Lee. Jin smiled. She was, without a doubt, in love with him. Lee was handsome and unlike the other boys she knew, he was a gentleman. He was kind and although he could be rather gruff at times Jin knew Lee cared for her. She could see it in the way he held her hand or the way he listened to her when she needed to vent. Jin could feel it in the way he kissed her and held her just before they had to part...

"Jin!"

The young girl blinked. She had been so caught up in her thoughts that she was actually hearing Lee's voice now?

"Are you ignoring me...?"

It took a few moments for Jin to realize she wasn't daydreaming. Lee stood just under her window an unreadable expression on his usually scowling face. Delight filled her and Jin leaned out and replied, "I wasn't ignoring you...I just didn't realize you were actually here. What are you doing?"

Lee smiled, a small one but a smile none the less, and admitted, "I'm not really sure. I just found myself over here."

Jin giggled. "Well that makes me feel special...hold on, I'm coming down." Instead of turning around and going through the door she clamored up onto the window ledge and swung her leg over. Ignoring Lee's sudden outburst to not be crazy Jin began to climb down the wall. It was easy, she had done it hundreds of times before. Besides it wasn't as if it was 50 feet. Her room was on the second story of the apartment she and her family lived in.

Her feet had barely touched the ground when Lee's arms were around her pulling her away from the wall. Lee turned Jin towards him and scowled down at her.

"Are you nuts? You could have fallen and broken your neck!"

Jin responded by slipping her arms around Lee and hugging him. "Don't be silly, I've been doing that for years. It's faster than the door."

Lee hugged her back and grummbled, "Well next time use the door, you'll give me a heart attack." He looked up and said frowning, "If it's so easy for you to get down wouldn't it be easy for someone to just break in?"

"Lee, don't be so dramatic! This is Ba Sing Se!" Jin paused to smile teasingly up at him. " It's not like we're in the Fire Nation or anything. You know, where all the real crazy people live."

"Ahh...right." Lee chuckled weakly at her statement and turned away abruptly, just before Jin could catch the flash of guilt on his face. He finally turned back and leaned forward, dropping a gentle kiss on Jin's mouth.

"...I'll see you later Jin." Lee walked away quickly. Jin stared at his departing form in surprise, feeling a little hurt. Why did his simple farewell feel like a real goodbye?

* * *

To say Mei was happy would be a gross understatement. In the past week her life had changed dramatically; first for what seemed like the worst and quite suddenly for the better. When Mushi had first presented his idea of her selling her wares in his shop she had been skeptical. After all there was no guarentee it would work and she could end up back on the streets. But Mushi had been so ernest and Mei Lin had no desire to keep working at the zoo, especially after that run in with elephant mandril. So she had decided to trust Mushi's judegement and thankfully, almost a week and a half later, all was going well.

Mei closed her eyes and lifted her face up towards the sun, relishing in the warmth of the man beside her. Her hand was tucked neatly in Mushi's arm and the two of them were walking through one of the public gardens enjoying the what was left of the warm day. Mei opened her eyes just in time to see Mushi nod over to a near by bench half hidden in an alcove. "Shall we rest for a few moments before going on?"

"That would be lovely."

The two of them ambled over to the bench and settled down on it. Mei sighed in relief. It had been a nice walk but after being on her feet most of the day it was nice to be sitting and resting. She stole a glance at Mushi and blushed. He was staring down at her; a peculiar expression on his normally cheerful face. His own face flushed at being discovered and clearing his throat Mushi said, "The flowers here are beautiful but all of them pale in comparison to you."

"M-Mushi!" Mei nudged him with her elbow and looked away, a warm feeling rising up in her. "Sometimes you say the most outlandish things!"

A slow smile spread across Mushi's face as he said simply, "The truth can be outlandish at times."

The blush refused to leave Mei's face and she rolled her eyes. She shifted, turning her back to him intent on the flowers in front of her. If Mushi wasn't going to behave then Mei would just ignore him until he did so. Besides, not facing him she'd have a chance to calm her nerves. Mushi chuckled and said teasingly, "Is it so hard to accept a simple compliment? Perhaps I should shower you with some more so that you may get used to it. In fact I will begin right now!"

Mei turned to face him quickly, a look of horror on her face. "Oh Mushi, you wouldn't!"

Mushi's face became serious but his eyes twinkled as he leaned towards her slightly and gently captured her hands. "Your hands are as marvelous as earth. Firm as rocks when need be but as soft as the ground after a rain storm." He paused and lifted one of her hands up. Mei's breath hitched in her throat as Mushi gently kissed it and continued solemnly, "Thank goodness I have not had need to experience the first part of that statement."

"M-Mushi! I thought you were complimenting me, that sounded very much like an insult." Mei tried to tug her hands away from him and calm her heart that was beginning to pick up speed.

Mushi ignored her comment and released one of her hands. Mei thought he was finished but found herself mistaken when he lifted up his free hand; Mushi used it to brush some of Mei's hair back from her face. "Your hair Mei Lin...A woman's hair is her crowning glory. Never have I seen a crown more glorious." Mushi's fingers continued to stroke Mei's hair.

After a few moments Mushi's fingers trailed over to Mei's face causing what felt like currents of electricity to run beneath her skin. Feeling weak with a sudden barrage of emotions Mei gripped Mushi's hand tighter. She was glad to have done so when he touched the edge of her mouth. A shaky breath slid from her and Mushi murmured, "And your lips. Beautiful like a pair of rose petals begging to be kissed by the warmth of the sun."

Mei opened her mouth to respond to all these comments but Mushi stopped her. He took hold of her other hand once more and drew both of them up. He said earnestly, " 'The beauty of a woman is not in the clothes she wears, the figure that she carries or the way she combs her hair.' No Mei Lin, what makes you truly beautiful is what's inside of you. You are the kindest, most loving woman I have met and it is an honor to be your friend."

Tears immediately filled Mei Lin's eyes. They spilled over as she whispered, "Oh Mushi..." Overcome by emotion Mei leaned forward against Mushi and allowed him to hold her.

* * *

It was dark by the time Iroh returned back to his home. After their brief interlude in the garden he and Mei Lin had continued with their stroll as though nothing had passed between them. Iroh reached up to idly stroke his beard. They could pretend that nothing happened but the truth of the matter was that something had happened. The two of them had crossed a line in their relationship and sooner or later they would have to come to terms with it. The older man sighed as he stood in the doorway. Hopefully it would be soon.

Iroh was making his way to his room when Zuko poked his head out from his own room. The young prince narrowed his eyes and said sternly, "Uncle! I'm not going to bother asking where you were but I would like to ask you to have more...discretion. Mrs. Hyan down the hall told me she saw you and Mei...cuddling out in the front."

"Discretion? Perhaps you should consider your own words before you decide to...embrace Jin the storage room. Such acts are not becoming of a young prince." Iroh smiled as Zuko's face turned bright red. The older man continued cheerfully, "It's getting late and we have a big day ahead of us. Good night Prince Zuko."

Iroh disappeared into his room and quietly shut his door, a smile on his face as he listened to Zuko slam his own door. It was good for his nephew to experience these emotions that went along with first love. Iroh was passed that now, having experienced first love with his first wife. But she was gone, had been for many many years. Thankfully though, it seemed as if the spirits were granting him a second chance. This time with Mei Lin. Iroh closed his eyes and prayed to the spirits that he wouldn't do anything foolish enough to ruin this second chance.

* * *

**..and there's the end! I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I certainly had fun writing all the fluffiness going on between Iroh and Mei Lin. And no, they DID NOT KISS. Trust me, you'll know when it finally happens. Anyways, that's the end. Please leave a review! They help motivate me into making each chapter the best it can be. **


End file.
